Resident Evil: Dark Heart
by bunji the wolf
Summary: While she was capture by Wesker, Jill Valentine discover she isn't the only prisoner of Albert Wesker. A new tale of a dark adventure begins in the world of Resident Evil. Naruto X Jill, Naruto X Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil series**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen Bunji here to bring you. A new Resident Evil X Naruto fic. All you are wondering what about my fic "Resident Evil" yes don't worry that fic isn't dead. It's just taking bit longer due well the next arc is big. And I will update that fic soon so don't worry okay?**

**Anyway this one here is different. This is Naruto X Jill X Excella **

**I will explain much later in the next chapter.**

**I would like to thank my good old friend "****Wolfpackersson09****" for helping and giving me ideas. And happy birthday to you my friend!**

**Anyway site back and enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter I-No Death for the strong**

The years was 2009 Somewhere in Africa in an underground facility within a large size room, there was man wearing a leather coat with dark sunglasses with black pair of pants matching his shirt and coat. His name was Albert Wesker.

It has been nearly nine years since the events of **Raccoon City's** end. Long after that many other events that shared the same event that doomed Raccoon City as such. Three months later **Rockfort island** Outbreak shortly the **Antarctic Outbreak**, the **Sheena Island** Outbreak.

In 2002 in **South American** a **T-virus** Outbreak started, and in 2004 in Europe a new different kind of Outbreak began from the parasite known as "**Las-Plagas**".

And between the year of 2004 and 2005 a new virus known as "**The Abyss**" raise only to be fuse with the T-virus becoming even stronger virus thanks to a group known as "**Veltro**" the event came to a close on a fallen ship known as the "**Queen Dido**" thanks to **B.S.S.A** members **Jill Valentine** and **Chris Redfield**.

It has been four years Wesker and Chris last met. Thought he was believed to be dead along with Chris's partner Jill Valentine. Both survive the fall, when Jill sacrificed herself to save Chris by pushing Wesker out of the window in 2006.

Much has happen after the fall of Raccoon City and its legacy continue to exist throughout the years.

Wesker heard someone entering the room Wesker looked over his right shoulder and as the person spoke **"The B.S.A.A killed Irving. Orders?"**

"Hmm his death was no major lose. It will take some for them to reach us. For now let the others take keep them busy for awhile. Send the Bat again hopefully it will finish them off this time." Wesker smirk a bit.

The unknown person nod and left the room. Wesker smiled as his plans were nearly completed soon everything will be set and his goal shall become reality. Wesker couldn't have done it without his two favorite experiment test subject.

"I would have to thank you for your help in the end you two." Wesker chuckled.

Wesker thought back four years ago in 2006.

**Four Years Ago: 2006 Unknown Location**

It has been over a month since Wesker's and Chris's last encounter. Jill Valentine was within his grasp now. Jill Valentine woke up to the sound of a rock hitting against a wall. Jill opened her greenish-blue eyes finding herself inside a cell cage.

Jill noticed she wasn't alone. Across from Jill's cell was another person locked inside a cell much like hers. The person was a young man of the age of twenty or late twenties. He had blonde spiky hair. His hair was blonde spiky that was long it stopped to his neck. He wore an orange jacket with orange black pants. His clothes were torn and ruff up there was blood on his clothes.

His eyes were crystal blue but with a strong lack of sleep, he had heavy bags underneath his eyes. The young man stared at the wall while tossing a small rock against the wall as the small rock bounce back to him.

The young man didn't paid, no mind to Jill but once he stop bouncing the rock, he spoke "Finally up huh?"

"Where am I?" Jill asked the young man.

"Where I do not know but who this belongs too that I know." He said with a bit of a Japanese accent when speaking English tongue.

Last thing Jill remembers was saving Chris by pushing Wesker through a window. And the rest is blank. Jill jiggled the bars of her cell.

"The guard who has the key isn't here. The bars were once shock-touch but after you were put in here they shut them off. Whoever you are, you were handled with great care."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You were out cold. You had bandages around your head, arms. That was day ago. I've been in this cell for over three weeks." He said.

"Who are you? I'm Jill Valentine." Jill Introduced herself to the young blonde man.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

"So…" Jill paused for a second "Judging from your name and accent you're from China, Japan or Asian?" Jill was guessing her cellmate origin.

"Neither." He said.

"Come again?" She said.

"I am born from neither. Japanese is the closest to my original nation tongue. But that doesn't matter right now. We are prisoners of your 'friend'" Naruto said.

"Wesker," Jill bit her bottom lip.

"So how do you two know each other?" He asked Ms. Valentine.

"Yes, years ago he was the caption of S.T.A.R.S our former squad. Many of our friends died because of him and Umbrella." Jill looked sadden. She was capture by Wesker she didn't know why she was alive from such a great fall or why Wesker allow her to live.

"What's your story why did Wesker capture you?" She asked.

"He didn't capture me. He…saved me." Naruto's eyes had a look of pain and heartbreak within them.

"Something tells me he did more than just 'save' you." Jill could see there more about this young man.

Naruto remain silence as he went back to bouncing the rock back against the wall.

"So care to tell me your story?" Jill asked kindly.

"I guess so, since you're the only one here. I guess I can tell you my story." Naruto said as he turned his attention to Jill.

"If we're stuck here might as well learn about each other." She said with a smile.

"Quick question Jill, do you believe in Ninjas?" Naruto said.

Jill's eyes wide as she was left with a confuse look "You're a ninja?"

"You don't believe me I take it." Naruto chuckled a little.

"Well I only see them in movies. But after dealing with what I've been through I can believe anything." Jill smiled at Naruto.

"Alright than well it all began two months ago. The fourth great ninja War was over. We were enjoying a time of peace. However that peace ended when an illness came to our lands. The illness made many our strong ninjas greatly ill. We weren't really sure how it started some believe it was something in the water or from an animal bite. No one was truly sure how it started it. My friends join me during a mission to meet up with a Doctor who supposedly rumors to have a cure that would help our village. But however while on the mission I was betrayed by my best friend. I thought he changed after the war was over. But I was wrong. My foolish nearly cause me my life but however my friends, my lover were slaughter before my eyes. I felt an uncontrollable rage over came me but I was strike down. I knew I was going to die I didn't have time to fully recover after the war. So I was defeated with ease. All of my friends are dead and only I remain. Wesker and his men found me. I should have died along with my friends." Naruto closed his eyes while sighing.

Jill didn't want to ask but she did anyway "Who was your best friend? How close you two were?"

Naruto reopen his eyes as he continue "Since we were kids, his actually my God brother. Our mothers were best friends. But we didn't know when we were kids. I was always jealous of him, but as time change he became jealous of me. How strong I became how much respect I gain on my own. We were best friends, brothers even. After the war was over I spared my friend's live I believe he deserve it for the best. But I was wrong, because of it everyone I know Sakura-chan, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Kakashi. I don't know if my home is gone or did anyone survive the surprise attack." Naruto looked at his right hand and balled it into a fist.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am." Jill frowned as she didn't break eye contact with him.

"I believe you. My world we live in secret not found on your world map." He explained.

"I know what it's like losing your closest friends. You trained together, laughed together and when you believe it's over after a nightmarish night it's begin a few days later." Jill remembered the fallen friends she lost within Raccoon City and during the event of the Mansion.

"How did you lose your friends?" He asked Jill.

"Have you ever helplessly watch your friend being ganged up and eaten by a pack of dogs or watched a friend sacrifice himself to be swallowed up by a snake? Or had their skulls ram in by an eight foot monster or gun down before your eyes?" Jill asked Naruto.

"And I thought I had it bad." He frowned while saying.

"I had nightmares for years seeing their faces seeing the same event start over and over again and again. It wasn't easy to get rid of those nightmares. My friends die but they didn't die in vain. I kept on pushing myself. And as for my friends who survive…Barry…Rebecca…Chris we been through a lot." Jill could see Naruto had lost much hope even though he looked cool and collected. He was man that didn't have anything left to live for.

"What happen to your friend?" She asked.

"He's dead too. When Wesker and his men found I was bathed in my friend's blood. I don't remember anything before they found me. I'm not sure what happen. I should have died that day, maybe then I would have some peace with my life. Being in this prison I don't know…I guess I deserve to be in here." Naruto's said coldly.

Jill asked Naruto another question "So do you know what happen to the Doctor you were supposed to meet or do you know who it was? Or do you believe it was a trap?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his cell "I'm not sure anymore. I thought about for a long time. Wesker's doctors and nurses were surprise of my healing abilities. I was at Death's door but with their treatment I fully recover my fatal wounds but I hadn't fully recovered my true strength. I'm not like everyone else I'm different from the rest. Right now I'm at their mercy until I'm one hundred percent. As for my village I hope everyone's okay I hope everyone got better."

"Do you plan on staying here forever?" Jill asked him.

"No I don't I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" She asked.

"For my strength to restore I could easily break this lock but after the war it left me completely drained. My healing also took up my energy. Right now I'm normal as you are." Naruto said.

"Being normal isn't a bad thing." Jill said while glaring at him.

"Trust me I know what its mean to be normal." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Is there anything else to your story?" She asked him.

"Depends…I could tell you my life story or we can escape? Jill was it?"He asked as Jill nodded "If we can help each other we can escape this place. That sounds a lot better than hearing my story."

"I suppose so, but I don't know. What if what you're saying is lies and your working for Wesker?" Jill glared at the young man.

Naruto return a glare back "There's one thing I know is I'm no lair!"

Jill looked away turning her back to Naruto "Sorry…it's just in the past Wesker use people to get what he wants. Sorry I misjudge you."

"It's ok. I know what it's like trusting people one thing and getting betray seconds later. Until we figure out how to escape this place. It's best that we get to know another one. I guess we can tell our life stories after all." Naruto show his friendly smile though his smile was a sad one it was a smile nonetheless.

Little did the two know about there was a camera right on the ceiling listening to every single word. Albert Wesker watched the two from the security room.

**End of Flash Back:**

**Elsewhere within the Underground Facility:**

It was a few hours since Chris Redfield and his new partner Sheva Alomar entered the Underground Facility after defeating a B.O.W within the Temple Ruins and running into familiar B.O.W that Chris's sister Claire Redfield ran into her time in Raccoon City. In search of Jill Valentine and also discover the secret that is Uroboros.

Chris and Sheva were stocking up ammo after surviving a near ambush of Lickers B. . It has been a tough ride with the two being challenge by chaotic events and battles. However the two kept moving on through.

After taking an elevator to the lower levels of the Facility while Chris and Sheva discover a giant size room with an odd circle elevator.

"What the hell? What is this place?" Chris asked.

Sheva looked around the place as she too was curious.

"This was in the pictures too." Sheva said while, Chris eyed everything within the giant room.

"Then Jill might be here." Chris said as Sheva nodded.

Suddenly a loud alarm sound went off as from the walls of the room was a large size pod that open up. Upon opening a drained gray body of a person fell out falling into the abyss down below.

"What have they done?" Sheva said pitying the person who just fell.

Chris looked away focusing on the control pad he saw in the center of the room. Sheva soon follow after her partner. Chris tried to see if this elevator would know where Jill was?

With lucky on his side he saw an image of Jill on screen.

"Jill!" He said happily.

The locks on the giant elevator unlock as it went down. Chris and Sheva ready for anything that would come their way. While the elevator went farer and farer down level after level, Chris and Sheva could thousands of thousands of pods on the walls.

"There's so many…" Chris paused while Sheva frown upon agreeing with him "They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on."

Suddenly the elevator suddenly stopped.

"It stopped." Chris said.

"Why?" Sheva asked.

Suddenly a large shadow cast over the two as looked over his left shoulder to see what it was? Drawing his handgun and soon did Sheva.

"Oh, that's why." Chris groaned.

It was giant size crossbreed of a Spider and Crab. Its front two legs were large size claws as it had eight eyes with a giant mouth with large size fangs along with tiny small size fangs behind its large fangs. This crossbreed monster was known as **U-8** for **Ultimate Eight**.

U-8 roared at the two as its slay down its right claw at Sheva, Chris think fast and pushed Sheva out of its reach saving his partner from being grab. U-8 had thick armor shell, bullets didn't faze through it tough shell.

Sheva however saw its other large long size legs and saw a red area showing an expose area of flesh.

"Chris its legs I think that's its weak spot!" Sheva told her partner.

"Okay, focus on the expose areas." Sheva nodded to Chris.

The U-8 didn't make its battle easy as pie. It smashed its claws down on the floor shaking the elevator nearly causing Chris and Sheva to fall down to their knees on their butts. After firing enough rounds to its expose areas, U-8 submit to its wounds and crash down on the elevator with its mouth open wide for an attack.

"He's down now ours chance!" Sheva yelled.

Sheva toss Chris a Grenade to Chris. Chris pulled the trigger "Eat this!" he tossed it within the mouth of U-8 just as U-8 shuts it mouth. The Grenade went off without U-8's mouth as a piece of its shell cracked on top of its exposing small part of its brain.

"It's working his weak points are showing." Sheva said.

U-8 again smashed its claws on the floor causing the elevator to shake again.

"Let's finish this I don't think the elevator can hold his weight." Chris warned Sheva.

Chris and Sheva switched to powerful firearms from their handguns to a Shotgun for Chris and Sub-Machine for Sheva. With their weapons switched the two were able to make U-8 once again submit to its wounds.

"Here have another!" Chris tossed a second grenade into its mouth and like before it went off only showing even more heavily damage to its skull of its shell.

Suffering from too much damage the U-8 opens it mouth again but this it's shot out what appears to be eggs. The eggs cracked open as a pair of flying bugs came from the eggs. Sheva focus on the off-springs while Chris focus on U-8.

With their teamwork giving them the upper-hand U-8 again was brought down.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Chris tossed his third and final grenade into U-8's mouth. With the last grenade went of finishing it off once and for all. U-8 roared its death-cry as it turned its attention on Chris and Sheva.

Sheva saw what U-8 was about to do. It slashed its claw at Chris this time being the one who cause its pain. Sheva pushed Chris out of the reach of its attack as Sheva was slice from behind. U-8 fell down into the abyss of the lower hundred floors.

"Sheva!" Chris ran over to his partner.

"Sheva are you alright?" He asked her, U-8's claw slice through Sheva's armor protection against melee damage.

"I'm fine good thing I was wearing that armor." Sheva chuckled lightly.

Chris looked at her back as he removed the melee armor piece. U-8 cut through the armor, Sheva had a nasty scar on her back. The cut wasn't deep but she was bleeding. While the elevator's lock was unlocked it went back to lowers its level to where Jill was kept in her pod.

Knowing a few things about medic and such, Chris used a first-aid-spray he had on him. Chris wrapped bandages around Sheva's lower back and stomach.

"Thanks Chris." Sheva smiled.

"No thank you, you saved my life." Chris said, while smiling.

"Well lately we both been saving each other's butts I lost count." Sheva chuckle but stop because of her wound.

The elevator stop again as this time the floor they reach the same one Jill was being kept. The pod reached out to them only to open showing an empty pod. To Chris's disappointment he cursed.

"Damnit just where the hell is she?" He wondered.

Suddenly on the control of the elevator the screen open as a voice spoke getting their attention.

"_Mr. Redfield, how nice to finally make your acquaintance."_ Sheva and Chris saw a young beautiful woman on screen.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked.

"Excella Gionne. She works for Tricell." Sheva spoke.

"_Nice, you've done your homework."_ Excella chuckled with a sexy smirk.

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why?" Sheva asked Excella.

Excella frown while placing her hands on her hips _"As if I need to explain myself to you. Although weren't you two given orders to retreat?"_

"So it WAS you." Sheva bare her teeth in anger, while Excella grinned.

"Where is Jill?" Chris demand.

_"Jill? Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?"_ Excella frown.

"Cut the crap! Tell us where she is?" Chris yelled.

_"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilant mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for."_ Excella frowned at the last second as the screen cut off.

"She's lying. She knows something. She knows where Jill I know it." Sheva told Chris, giving him hope to find his old friend.

"It's time we get some answers on what going on here." Chris sighed.

The elevator reached a floor called **"Haven"**

"So this was the facility Excella was talking about." Sheva said to Chris.

"She's got us under surveillance. I can almost guarantee she sent that B.O.W. to eliminate us." Chris said, as he sweatdrop while reloading his shotgun.

"You can ask her about that and about Jill, once we find her." Sheva said.

"Alright then let's find her then. Sheva are you can you move?" He asked worrying about his partner's wellbeing.

"I'm fine Chris I can move. I won't let it get in our way. I won't let you do this on your own. We're both here to find Jill and stop this." Sheva told Chris, Chris nod his head believing Sheva.

Chris and Sheva thought for a moment on moving to another floor. But Sheva notice there was something down from the catwalk from the elevator. Chris followed his partner although she was wounded Sheva kept moving on.

There was another battle armor set in Sheva's size on a nearby wooden table. Chris and Sheva weren't sure who left it here. This version was much thicker than her last model. On the floor near the table was another armors set but this one was in Chris's size.

On Chris's new armor set there was a note on it saying -_A new form of melee armor specially made against shaper blades and now patted with bullet proof leather features-now members must wear new prototype especially upon entering the waste disposal facility. _

"It's not as heavy as the last one and easy to move in." Sheva said while feeling how different this new armor set was.

"More protection is what we need against the B.O.W.s we were letting the enemy left their prototype around." Chris put on his new armor set.

While Chris was putting on his armor, Sheva overheard the sound of a giggle. The giggle echo through the hallway they were now in.

"Sheva?" Chris spoke, seeing a worry look on Sheva's face.

"I heard something." She said.

The sound of giggle was heard again. Chris heard it.

"Let's go." Sheva nodded.

Chris stayed in front of Sheva being her front guard against someone or anything that pose a threat.

Chris and Sheva heard voices nearby. Chris's footsteps were heard down the hallway as it echoes through the quite hallway. This hallway was quite unlike the others there was something different about this one. There no sight of any of the enemies they have ever faced there was lows of boxes that had ammo within them.

"Come on, come on." Chris and Sheva heard a voice. The voice sound young like a child. Sheva and Chris follow the voices down the hallway.

The sound of footsteps was heard as if they were running. Chris told Sheva he'll be back as Chris ran down the hallway passing through other hallways. But stop when he heard the sound of footsteps running down stairs. When Chris reached a corner he saw a long line of stairs going down to an unknown lower level.

On the floor Chris found a keycard he wasn't sure what this keycard belong too. On the keycard there was an animal on it. The name of the card was called **"N Card"**

Sheva met up with Chris and asked what he found, showing her the keycard and told her he heard someone downstairs. Sheva told Chris it could be that there escaped prisoners or possible escape scientist escaping from Chris thinking he might have been one of the Majini.

Sheva and Chris journeyed down the stairs wondering where the person was. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sheva and Chris reached a large door that was sealed tightly.

"This door needs a keycard. I've never seen tight like this before." Chris said.

"Chris tried to use that keycard you found." Sheva said.

Chris slide the keycard through the door as a voice spoke which came from the door.

"**Vocal password,"** The voice said.

"Damnit we need a password." Chris whispered to Sheva.

"Tell me about it." Sheva said "Let guess."

"Umbrella," Chris guessed what the password.

"**Password decline,"** The voice said.

"Tricell," Sheva also guessed.

"**Password decline,"**

"Uroboros." Chris tried again.

"**Password decline,"**

"Jill?" Chris tried one last time.

"…**password approve…"**

"Okay now we really need to find out what going on here." Chris while both he and Sheva sweatdrop together, they were guessing they didn't think would have been the password to this door.

They drew their weapons as they entered, but it certainly wasn't a sight they were expecting.

"What is this?" He asked noticing the room was not what one would expect of a research facility. It was brightly colored and had pictures of animals on the walls and a large group of pillows in an Arabic bed pattern with pillows around. The room was carpeted as well and had a bookshelf with what seemed to be children's books. There wasn't anything in the room itself apparently.

"Chris, this looks like a room for children, but why would Excella have this kind of room?" Sheva asked as giggling was heard.

"Unless they using children in their experiment." Chris frowned.

"We have to stop this now." Sheva said as Chris nodded.

Chris turn walked forward only to step on a toy bear that made a noise **"Hug me."** the bear said.

"Hey get off Mr. Bear!" A young voice was heard.

"Get off him bully!" suddenly a pillow was throw at Chris's back of his head. Chris turned around and sliced the pillow with his large knife as he looked at where it was thrown. No one was there.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Chris said as he aimed the handgun around.

"No we won't!" a young boy's voice said. Movement was heard once more, and it was accompanied by some barks and growls.

"You think these are new B.O.W?" Sheva asked

"We not bow, that what mommy tells us." a girl's voice was heard.

"Come on out we won't hurt you," Chris said

The room fall silence until they heard a nearby noise that caught their attention.

"Sheva." Chris whisper to Sheva.

"Right." Sheva nodded. Sheva walked back up against a pillar of pillows and grab a pillow and saw two girls as their eyes widen with fear. The two girls were an odd pair as one girl had a cat like as she even had cat ears and a tail. Her hair was blue colored as her eyes were blue but were cat like.

The second girl had green hair with what appears to be small wings on top of her head. The two girls held each other and scream in terror.

"What the?' Sheva asked as the two girls huddled each other. While Chris and Sheva had their guards down upon discovering the two young girls.

"BANZAI!" A voice yelled as a boy with platinum silver hair caught Chris's off guard. Chris dropped his handgun while struggling as the young boy had his hands covering Chris's eyes.

"Get away from my sisters!" A girl's voice caught Sheva's attention as Sheva quickly grab a pillow and threw it at a dark red hair girl. When the girl removed the pillow she saw Sheva aiming her handgun at her face.

Chris finally grabbed a grip of the young boy and smashed him to the ground.

"Stop please don't hurt them. They were just protecting us." Another child's voice was heard.

Sheva and Chris turned their attention to see a young boy with short blonde hair holding what seems to be stuff toy dog.

Chris and Sheva let the two children go as the six children gather together. There were six of them the one who tried to fight Chris and Sheva seem to be the oldest of the six. While the rest seem be the middle and youngest.

"Who are you?" said the Blue haired cat-girl.

"Are you friends or foe?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Friend, I'm Sheva Alomar. B.S.A.A" Sheva introduce herself to the children.

"Chris Redfield also B.S.A.A." Chris also introduced himself.

"You look somewhat familiar." Chris said while Sheva stared at the blonde haired boy. There was something about his face and his blue eyes.

"B.S.A.A?" The Green haired girl said as she and the blue haired girl titled her head wondering who these people were.

"Wait did you say you're Chris?" The silver haired boy said.

"Yeah I am, Chris Redfield. Who are you kids what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Group up!" The Green haired girl yelled as the six of them gather together as they whisper to one another. The silver haired boy looked back at Sheva and Chris; the group disbands as the blue haired girl walked up to Chris while looking shy.

"Um…Mr. Redfield…are you…the Chris Redfield? The one who was a part of S.T.A.R.S?" The little girl asked.

Chris's eyes widen "How did you know that? S.T.A.R.S was disbanded years ago."

"Well mommy told us about her old friends." The blue haired girl said.

"Would you mind telling us who is your mommy? And what your name?" Sheva kneed down to the little girl's level while smiling.

"Felicia…Felicia Valentine." Felicia introduces herself.

"Valentine…" Chris spoke with a calm tone as Chris also kneed down to the children level.

"Is your mother Jill, Jill Valentine?" Chris asked.

"Yes, are you Chris the friend mommy told us about?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, I knew Jill she was my friend. Do you know where Jill is?" He asked Felicia.

Felicia looked at her brothers and sisters as they nodded "Mommy is away, she's working right now. Daddy's is also working but he'll be back soon. He always does."

"Well Felicia, Jill is your mommy not mines." spoke the dark red haired girl.

"Cut the crap Jill maybe Felicia's mother but all six of us have the same father." The silver haired boy spoke.

"Chris looks at this." Sheva found what appears to be a journal.

"What's this?" he asked Sheva.

"That's mommy's book she wrote a lot of stuff in it. She said only she and daddy can see it." Felicia told Sheva and Chris.

"We're here to find Jill. Maybe this will help us find her. Mind if we look?" Chris asked the six children as each of them didn't mind it all. Though he didn't find Jill but oddly strange children who may or maybe not Jill's kid, Chris hoped whatever within this journal may helped him and Sheva find Jill before it's too late.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter-No Death for the strong Part II-The Battle of U-9**

**Fun Fact: Only Five of the childern are base off characters from other series in Capcom, whoever can guess who they are gets a super cookie!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or Resident Evil**

**Chapter II-No Death for the strong-Part II-Battle of U-9**

"Chris look at this." Sheva found what appears to be a journal.

"What's this?" he asked Sheva.

"That's mommy's book she wrote a lot of stuff in it. She said only she and daddy can see it." Felicia told Sheva and Chris.

"We're here to find Jill. Maybe this will help us find her. Mind if we look?" Chris asked the six children as each of them didn't mind it all. Though he didn't find Jill but oddly strange children who may or maybe not Jill's kid, Chris hoped whatever within this journal may helped him and Sheva find Jill before it's too late.

But before Chris had a chance to open the journal he notice how the children were looking at him. Each of the children had their own innocent look within their eyes. They weren't human he knew that for sure.

"So…Felicia is the only one of Jill's children?"

"Father has six children three from Jill and three from mommy." The red hair girl said.

"Jill has three kids I would like to see them." Sheva said "Felicia is cute I wish to see the rest."

Beside Felicia stood the silver hair young boy and right behind him while hiding behind her big brother was a green eye light red color mix with a bit of white. She had what appeared to be a short dog tail.

"I'm Jon Vergil Valentine." The young man introduced himself.

Jon stood aside as his second little sister who was shy much like Felicia.

"I'm Kushina Sakura Uzumaki." Bow her head showing respect for Sheva and Chris.

Chris looked at the other three as he asked "And who is your mother?"

"Read and you will know." The red hair girl said.

Chris opens the journal and began to read it staring after the third week of Jill's capture.

**2006 May 1:**

**It has been about three weeks since I've met Naruto. The both of us have plan an escape but however our little escape will be more difficult than we thought. It seems the location we were at was on an island off the coast of South America.**

**Naruto and I have become good friends. We share each other our past on how each of us has lost a close friend and love ones. **

**Returning to my cell after having a mass amount of blood work done. I could barely keep my eyes open. Naruto's voice I could hear upon being drained.**

"Jill, Jill, hey Jill you okay?" Naruto asked.

Jill opened her eyes to see Naruto in his cell with a worry look on his face. Jill could barely keep her eyes open she was weakly drain from her blood and needed rest.

"I'm fine…just needs some rest." Jill said before blacking out.

Six hours later Jill woke to find food in front of her on a plate. However Naruto wasn't in his cell he was gone. Jill believed Wesker and his men took him while Jill was resting. Jill ate quietly in her cell waiting for her friend to return.

A day has past and Naruto didn't return to his cell. Jill grew worried of him, what if Wesker put him into an experiment or killed him?

After hours of waiting, Jill took a nap while doing so. She heard the doors open as footsteps were heard. Jill fake sleeping as the cell door open, Jill heard the sound of Naruto's moaning. The cell door close as the unknown guards left closing the door locking from behind.

Jill stood up looking over at Naruto's cell. Naruto was on the floor moaning as he toss around. Jill could see there was mark of beating on his forearms. Naruto must have tried to fight back whatever they did to him.

Suddenly Naruto rose up only to fall to his knees as he started to cough, Naruto's cough sound nasty and very ill. Naruto threw up as he soon coughed again afterwards.

"You okay?" Jill asked.

Naruto threw up again, Jill sweatdrop while she didn't enjoy seeing the sight of a friend throwing up especially if it smelled very foul. Suddenly Naruto's body twitch hard, his hands jerked. Naruto grabbed as if he was having a heart attack. Jill's fear double she feared he was mutating before her very eyes.

Naruto again threw up but this time he puke out something that nearly made him choke. It was round and gray as on the gray ball was living worms parasite. Naruto backed away from it while recovering. Naruto smash down his right foot upon it.

Naruto looked around to see if there was a camera. He didn't see anything but he felt he was being watch. Naruto shouted "You can't kill me like that! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"What happen?" Jill asked her cellmate.

"Wesker, he planted something inside of me. I thought I was going to die but…" Naruto pause as he let out a relaxing sigh "My body was able to get rid of it. My body…doesn't like it."

"Did Wesker say what it was?" Jill asked.

"He said something call Las-Plagas or something, do you know what it is? It felt like my body was dying for a moment."

"Las-Plagas…that's not good." Jill frowned.

"You know what is it?" He asked her.

"It's nothing like any of the virus I've dealt with. A USA agent by the name of Leon S. Kennedy encounters Las-Plagas before. It's a parasite that usually kills the host replacing everything within its being by being control by Alpha Parasite. How did Wesker get it?" Jill puzzled.

Naruto rest against the wall of his cell "Even though I threw it up out of my body. It hurt like hell, my body rejected it completely. I don't know anyone else can do that."

"Leon's report said it is possible the selected that immune to Las-Plagas can reject the parasite before a complete bonding. The parasite mainly hooks itself between your spinal cord and right above the heart and ribcage. But other than that you need a machine to remove them." Jill explained to her Uzumaki friend.

Naruto wipe his mouth "I guess my body was the selected one." He chuckle.

"Either that or your DNA there are those immune even to the T-virus's mutant but only to a limit before complete mutations." Jill said while staring at Naruto.

"Don't worry Jill I'm fine. I'm not turning into any monster. I'm strong, stronger than I look." Naruto chuckle while grinning.

**2006 May 26:**

**Nearly half of a month has gone by. Wesker began other experiment there were rare moment that Wesker would do blood work on us. Wesker did had Las-Plagas, during the blood work, Naruto killed a guard when trying to escape. The Guard's head explosive only to show another head reform from the neck.**

**I didn't truly know why Wesker kept Naruto around? I didn't care he was the only person I could trust. Naruto began to recover some of his energy he calls 'chakra' today would be the day we escape.**

"You should you recover enough?" Jill asked.

"It's enough. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." In a proof of smoke another Naruto appeared outside of the cell. The clone Naruto looked just like Naruto only his clothes were clean and he didn't like hell. The Clone Naruto reached in his ninja bag and use his kunai to unlock the cell of both Naruto's and Jill's cells.

Once the clone's job was done he disappeared in smoke. Jill was amazed by Naruto's ability to clone himself just by sacrifice a bit of his energy in order to make it happen.

"If think that's awesome wait until you see my original move." Naruto smiled. But suddenly a loud alarm went off.

"Shit come on let's go before that caught us." Jill nodded and followed Naruto.

Upon exiting their prison cells the two found themselves within the unknown facility of Wesker. To their surprise the facility was on full alert. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because the two escaped or something else?

While running down the hallway. The two found a corpse of one the guards. Jill searched the guard for anything useful or important as such a keycard. Jill took the guard's handgun and little handgun ammo he had on him.

Even though they weren't throwing knives Naruto took the guard's combat knife. It was better than nothing as the two traveled together through the full alert.

Suddenly while searching the hallway for any enemies that might stop them. Jill notice there was black colored slime on the floor the slime. The slime trail came out from a large size destroyed research room and down the hallway.

Jill didn't like the look of it at all. If there was an escape B.O.W this would make their escape plan very difficult. After finding a stairway that leads to the upper floor as the two made it to the second floor that was listed as the Firearm floor.

Naruto and Jill had to be careful not knowing if the enemies were armed to the teeth or they were waiting for them to show up. Making their way right up to another corner that leads to another level of stairs. The two were caught by a large group of soldiers all armed with sub-machine guns and body armor.

"Damn so close." Jill said.

"**Very close indeed love."** A voice spoke as two soldier stood aside as the unknown person walked forward.

The man was tall about 6'1 of height. He wore a coat covering his body. Wearing a red bandana around his forehead. The man's face had an appearance that of a skull but with fleshes still on barely. He had a black colored guitar strapped to his back.

"**I got it boys."** The skull-face man said. As the guards backed off.

"And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

The skull-face man chuckle **"I am glad you asked that mate. But first I have to thank you on giving me re-life. It wasn't for you I would have been dead with no chance of full recovery."**

"Explain," Naruto said with a stare.

**"That's an easy one mate. Your blood is magic. It got wonderful healing gifts so gifted its can revive the dead with a special mix in the branch."** The skull-man laughed.

"That why Wesker wanted my blood?"

**"Some of that reason being is that. And a little project he's been working on lately. Your blood seems on being a real joy for it. But dear love there has special juice in her blood just want the boss needs."** The skull-man again laughed.

"Who are you?" Jill asked.

**"I'm glad you ask love. I'm Lord Zabel Raptor and you gave me this great power. The boss wants you two back in your cells. And that's my new job, no hard feelings I'm just doing business and beside I own the boss a huge debt on my life."** Raptor said as he drew the guitar while staring at the two.

**"I shall rock you so hard your souls will fall from the heaven so deep hell will spit you back out! Time for me to show the original B.O.W how his blood is filled with such gifted gifts."** The rock skull-man body grows with a light purple aura.

But however before Raptor was about to show Jill and Naruto what he got. Black slime dripped down from the ceiling as spill downward between the two and Raptor and his group. The black slime took on the form of a tall giant size human being.

The black slime didn't have anything eyes until it turned its attention on Naruto and Jill. Its eyes were dead white as a pair of large sharp fangs was shown behind the covered black slime. The black creature was about 12 feet tall although pieces of follow from the ceiling. The monster was growing with more of its dripping from the ceiling.

Jill fired two rounds of bullets at the black creature. Bullets seem to show little effect at all. Naruto grab Jill's right hand and ran off down the stairs hoping to find another stairs way unblock.

"Naruto what should we do? That thing is mostly coming after us." Jill told Naruto, the Uzumaki looked around the third floor seeing there was another exit. The third floor was the second research floor it wasn't damage as much as the second floor was.

"That thing it was looking at us." Naruto said while looking around.

Jill heard the sound of gunfire above them follow by the loud crash noise.

"Sound like they having a party." Jill joked.

"Yeah well that party I will gladly missed." Naruto said while searching down a nearby hallway and found another stairway. Rushing back to the second floor only to see skipped it. Naruto and Jill could hear the black creature closing in on them.

Lucky for them they reached the first floor.

Naruto quickly saw there was a map on the wall and took it quickly "There's a dock but we need to get out of here first. It's to the south."

Naruto saw a key hanging on a key holder. Naruto took the key but as he did he saw an open journal that caught his attention as he picked it up.

**Report on U-9**

**U-9 is the name of our new experiments. Experiments of U-4 through U-7 are failures. Crossbreeding is much harder than we thought. Cloning only make it difficult we must need the DNA to be stand able enough to survive the fusion stage.**

**However with Albert Wesker's help we have a sample of Las Plagas. Although the early sample we were given was a fake sample though it was so similar to the original parasite. But however we gain our true sample from the remains of Wesker's agent from the corpse of Jack Krauser. **

**Ms. Ada Wong has betrays Mr. Wesker, though traitor don't survive for long especially from Mr. Wesker. The other day Alex gave us an improve version of Las Plagas he calls L-2. L-2 seems to be a stronger of the original parasite how Alex gains is unknown to Mr. Wesker. It is possible Hunk was there as well unknowing to Ms. Wong; Mr. Death got the job done like he always does.**

**We look forward to see what else Mr. Death shall bring us under Alex's orders. **

**U-9 is in its early stage. We needed to test the new virus Uroboros on a human being who was daily feed the remains of a Tyrant and the remains of an old type Lickers. The human seem to have taken a well enjoyable taste to the 'Special Meatloaf' **

**Two days and he shows signs of no illness however there are gray spots shown on his body. **

**Four days later the man was found in his cell dead. We aren't sure the cause of death. However Mr. Wesker told us not to dispose of the body yet and told us to send more of the 'special meatloaf' in the cage.**

**The very next day the 'special meatloaf' was gone and the man was alive or not quite the best use for the word 'alive' he was a zombie however. He's different from any T-type zombie. He looks alive he looks smart enough to talk too.**

**It's been about three weeks since we had our experiment in work. It seems within the 'special meatloaf' wasn't just old T remains but samples of L-2. We decided to call the experiment U-9. U-9 seems to follow orders well. The parasite like the original seems to be effected by sonic sound and fire and bright light.**

**Today we decide to move U-9 to the lower level and see his combat skills against a Nemesis T-type. I have no idea there was still a Nemesis T-type remained after the fall of Umbrella.**

Half of a page is covered in blood as Naruto read the final words of the owner of the report.

"**It evolves upon death."**

"Oh, just great!" Jill sigh while face palming.

"A Nemesis huh? That thing we saw could of have been U-9 maybe killed the Nemesis and ate it?" Naruto guessed.

"I really don't want to stay and find out. Fighting the Nemesis nearly ended my life." Jill remembered her last days in Raccoon City.

"Don't worry we'll escape before that thing find us." Naruto patted on Jill's right shoulder. Jill smiled at her cellmate as the two left the facility heading off to the dock in the south.

**The Docks:**

Naruto and Jill would see from a far there was a boat still in the water. But however Jill and Naruto needed to reached docking area. There large cargo boxes that blocked there. Naruto knew Jill couldn't reach it without extra help.

Naruto face Jill and grabbed her by her hips. Jill blush suddenly as Naruto grab her hips. Lifting her upward "Grab it." he told Jill, Jill grab on pulling herself up on the large cargo. Just as Jill was about to reach out to grab Naruto, both him and Jill seen the large black creature coming towards them.

The black creature was large and long. Off its body came off worms as each crawl it took covering the ground in its sliming trail.

"Jill go on! Go!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Jill said.

"I said go! You're in no shape fighting that monster. I might be able to slow it down long enough for you to escape." He told his cellmate.

"But…" Jill frowned. She didn't want to leave her friend behind especially since he helped her escape.

"No buts go! Get out of here! Go Jill go! I can handle this. You got to get back to your friends."

Jill curse as she ran off leaving Naruto being the one to take care of the black creature known as U-9.

"Come on big guy! You want me here I am." Naruto high jump on the large cargo boxes as U-9 reached the docks. The creature grew since it last encountered them. The creature was about 20 feet as it was on its belly from the looks of it.

Naruto closed his eyes and focus "Come on give me enough juice to keep this freak busy." Naruto open his eyes as his blue eyes were filled with strong aura of chakra.

"It may not be sage mode but this will have to do for now."

"You're not so big! I fought a beast bigger than you! You're nothing!" Naruto's comment anger U-9 as its raise its right hand in the air as the worm covered hand suddenly turn into a dark claw.

U-9's claw torn through the cargo boxes like paper as U-9 glared at Naruto as the young Uzumaki could see it's staring down at him with its dead eyes.

U-9 roared as black liquid spray from its mouth. The black spray from its mouth melted the other cargo boxes with ease. Naruto stood his ground though he was scared as shit he needed to give Jill enough time to escape that's all he cared about. He failed third time saving a friend he won't failed a fourth time.

Suddenly U-9 grab two cargos boxes as if for suppose. U-9 stood up on its feet as Naruto looked up at the U-9. U-9 was about eighty feet tall. One of the tallest of any beast Naruto has ever faced in his life.

Much like Naruto was shock upon the monster's true size. Jill's mouth hung open up seeing the height size of U-9. Naruto couldn't take down something on that level alone. Jill knew that for a fact.

Jill looked around for any weapon to help him a rocket launcher a giant machine-gun anything! Suddenly Jill saw from her right a giant crane machine that holds a large size glass. Jill wasn't sure if that giant piece of glass would be enough to kill it for enough for Naruto to escape. Much like Naruto, Jill wouldn't abandon a friend especially who helped her. Even though Naruto was sacrificing himself so Jill can escape it wasn't right.

Jill ran off hoping that someone left the key inside the giant crane.

While Naruto was dodging for dear life against U-9's attacks U-9 punched the cargo boxes he was standing on. Lucky for Naruto there was over hundred of them for him to use as cargo and support.

"If only I had my ninja gear on me. I would use a bomb-tag on him already." Naruto said to himself. U-9 started to drool from its mouth as his acid drool melt the other cargo boxes as the giant B.O.W actually spit at Naruto.

"Ah that just nasty!" Naruto dodged the spit attack.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A familiar voice yelled. Naruto looked up to see Jill was controlling the giant crane as she let go of the giant piece of glass. The glass fell upon U-9's head slicing it off in one go.

U-9 let out an inhuman death cried as blood sprayed from its leaking neck. It's head crash down nearly crashing Naruto. U-9 now headless swing its arms wildly as it hit the giant crane Jill was piloting.

"AHHHHH!" Jill screamed.

U-9 smashes its arms against the crane breaking it apart bit by bit. Suddenly Naruto had flash images of his friends. Seeing the look on their faces upon their deaths Naruto's heart started to beat fast.

Naruto's eyes flash red and back to blue again and again.

"Not again I won't lose another friend!" Naruto's body was flowing with energy as Naruto roared as his body bust with gold energy. Naruto held his right hand in the air as he focus his mighty and the rest of his remaining strength in this one Rasengan.

Naruto ran toward the headless B.O.W and just as U-9 smash against it one last time the crane crash down hard. Naruto roared out in anger as he drives into U-9's neck as the B.O.W consumes the Konoha ninja.

**KABOOM!**

Naruto lay there on the ground covered in the blood of U-9. Naruto spit up the blood that fell into his mouth. Naruto once again like before he felt completely drain. Using up his saved up chakra to save the life of Jill Valentine.

"Jill! Jill! Jill!" Naruto called out her name. But no answer. Naruto hoped he wasn't too late. Naruto went to where the crane fell and found the pilot sit was empty but there was blood along with some broken glass.

"Jill!" Naruto found Jill was about three feet away from the crane. She wasn't in any shape to be moved at all. Jill was bleeding from the head, there was glass jam right in her left thigh. If she wasn't given any medic she could die.

"**Whoa ho! Did I mess a party or what! What a rock battle that was mate! What a blast that was ha-ha-ha-ha-ho!"** Naruto looked over his right shoulder to see him Lord Raptor but however he wasn't alone at his side was soldiers and Wesker himself.

**"Mate, the game is over. It was a nice try I have to admit but if it wasn't for U-9 then you both would have been free jail birds. Now come along now the two of you are in no shape of fighting."** Raptor said ready to use his power given to him thanks to Naruto's DNA.

"You sure you want to test that. I maybe tired now but don't think your guns will touch me." Naruto smirked.

Wesker smirk "Maybe that true or not but Jill can't. You've lose."

"Promise me no harm will come to Jill." Naruto glared at Wesker and Raptor.

"No harm shall come to her. The both of you are very important to me and Naruto today you have proven yourself even more worthy. I'll keep you around not just for your DNA now. I must thank you for showing me your power." Wesker laughed.

Naruto glared at the two before he closed his eyes submitting defeat…for now.

**Three days later:**

Wesker watched the video was Naruto in his cell watching Jill who was in her cell but hospitalizes in a bed.

"**Mate has a soft spot for love there."** Raptor said on a couch while tuning his black Guitar. Wesker watch how caring Naruto was for Jill. Seeing her in a wound state deeply wounded his heart.

"It would seems I have the key to Mr. Naruto's trust and loyalty. I just need to play my cards right. But right now we need to move. Did the team gather the remains of U-9?" Wesker asked Raptor.

"**Of what remains that could find. Mate almost destroyed the little bugger completely. The remains are kept in the cold."** Raptor reported.

"Good now then I have found a very useful DNA within Jill Valentine. If Naruto's DNA combine with the original virus was able to revive a man and grand him power. I wonder what Jill DNA shall give us. U-9 was a prototype to my Uroboros project it wasn't complete."

"**For an incomplete experiment it sure caused major damage."** Raptor chuckled.

"Yes, even I was surprised by this. I would need to keep not only the rest of the U-series under control but Naruto as well. He has proven to me he can cause more damage than any B.O.W and he's only human. But his DNA shows me great promises. I will need to keep him under my control." Wesker said while thinking of how to keep Naruto in under his control.

"**Long as you have Ms. Valentine, he can't do a thing."**

"Yes but it won't last for long."

"**Well why not try that Las-parasite whatever you call it."** Raptor asked.

"I did in the beginning. But his DNA rejected it. He is one of the few whose immunity is great. For now keeping him and Jill in their cells is important."

**"If there was only more like him and me. Your work would have gone much quicker."** Raptor's words gave Wesker a wonderful but evil idea.

"Yes more like him." Wesker smiled.

**A whole month has passed since we defeated the B.O.W that was known as U-9. I was in a coma for that time. Wesker treated my wounds like he did before. I was unaware what happen within a month.**

**However I later woke up, the doctors say I made a full recovery. I notice my hair was different now my brown hair was now light blonde and my skin tone became pale I was very pale. Naruto was gone for about two weeks I was alone in my cell. I wake the next day in new clothes it wasn't just clothes but a battlesuit I wondering if he died or did he escape? I only hoped he was safe.**

**It was about half a week later. I saw him again…Wesker.**

"It has been quite some time since we last chat Jill." Wesker said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What do you want Wesker?" She asked while glaring at her former S.T.A.R.S captain.

"Nothing…yet, just came here to tell you the news of what I found within your DNA. I am sure you are very familiar with it." He let out an evil chuckled.

"What did you find?" Jill asked with a worry look.

"An old friend the T-virus." He said as Jill's eyes widen with shock.

"No that can't be…I thought…" Jill paused.

"You were cured? It would seem the 'cure' you was given during your battle with the Nemesis only kept the virus in a dormant state. Don't worry it won't kill or mutant you. Upon discovering this you're body has bonded with the virus. You have new anti blood cells thanks to the virus. Jill you hold the cure to the T-virus or something close enough of controlling it or destroying it. For now Jill, I shall leave you be. I know you long to see a friend." Wesker turned away as Jill saw Naruto standing by Wesker's side as Naruto had his hands held back behind his back. Naruto wore handcuffs as Wesker open Jill's cell pushing him inside and locking the cell.

"Take care until we meet again."

Jill was happy to see Naruto again but however he looked different then he was before. He had a tired look in his eyes as if he hasn't slept in weeks. Naruto wore new clothes, wearing black pants along with a Black shirt. Naruto looked clean as if he was given a bath.

"Naruto what did they do to you?" She asked her friend.

Naruto didn't say anything, Naruto sighed as he bare his teeth as he tried to break the handcuffs. It didn't take long but Naruto break the handcuff as he rubbed his right wrist. Naruto looked at Jill from head to toe. Jill wasn't sure what was going on? She wanted to know what happen while she was in a coma.

Naruto suddenly just removed his shirt showing Jill's chest. Jill gasp as she saw a large scar line where his heart was and another scar but this looked new. It was a deep stab mark.

"Naruto?" She said.

"I'm sorry Jill. Forgive me."

Naruto took one step forward to Jill as Valentine smile at her friend. Naruto continue walking towards Jill unaware on Naruto's neck there was a red device strapped on the back of his neck.

**End of Jill's Journal**

"So Wesker is alive. Damn it. The rest of the notes are torn out." Chris said with a frown he wanted to know what else happen.

"So this is Naruto fellow is a friend of Jill. They almost escaped." Sheva said.

"At least we know Jill's alive but she's not alone." Chris said, as Sheva nodded.

With information that Jill Valentine is alive and well, Chris and Sheva are more focus now on stopping this Outbreak upon the world.

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-No Death for the strong part III**

Well now everyone I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

Now for the children shall be now known!

Everyone was right and wrong on the rest of the children.

Naruto's six children some of them had their DNA reform and have been experiment on.

Felicia Valentine, Morrigan Gionne, Ken Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Vergil Valentine, Viper Gionne

**Their full names**-

**Jon Vergil Valentine**-I fuse Jon Talbain/Gallon from Darkstalker and Vergil Sparda from Devil May Cry as one-Naruto and Jill kind of had a fight over naming the children and decide to fuse the name that they love. Felicia calls him Jon some time while Kushina calls him Vergil some time.

**Minato Ken Uzumaki**-Minato Namikaze Naruto's father and Ken Masters form street fighter-Wanting to name him after his father, Excella decide to keep his first name Minato but also keep his middle name be Ken.

**Viper Demitri Gionne**-In the start I was gonna make her a female demitri but decide make her C. Viper but fuse of both. Demitri Maximoff from Darkstalker and C. Viper from street fighter-Wesker was the one whom named her.

**Morrigan Gionne**-Morrigan from darkstalker-Excella named her and Naruto liked it.

**Kushina Sakura Uzumaki**-Reason Naruto after her after the two women who changed his life and who were his love ones his mother Kushina and his best friend and late lover sakura. Also a bit of adding of Sakura from street fighter.

**Felicia Valentine**-Felicia from darkstalker-Both Naruto and Jill loved the name and decide together the name.

Jill's children are Joe Vergil, Felicia and Kushina, while Excella's children are Morrigan, Minato Ken and Viper Demitri.

Now I added Lord Raptor in for fun and to spike things up. The next chapter will have more flashback and continue on Sheva and Chris journey on finding Jill and stopping Wesker. And yes they meet and fight **'The Reaper'** B.O.W I hate those things due their one kill grab but I do like their appearance and their Theme Music **"Haze of Horror"**

**Before I close this up I wanted to say U-9 isn't a overpowered B.O.W I made, it's actually a B.O.W and boss that original suppose to appear in Resident Evil 5 as the First and Final Boss. This boss is over 80 feet tall and has four forms. First form is when it's standing up, second form without its head, third form it's regrows its head but loses its legs. And fourth form it's become U-11 and become nearly untouchable.**

**U-9 become U-11 after losing its legs. However this Boss was taken out and replace by Wesker as the final boss. The last fight was wesker was fun but I wonder how the last fight with U-11 would have gone. Chris is fighting this 80 feet monster alone inside and outside of a 100 foot long train while sheva is driving the train…yeah…a huge of fuck me moments.**

**Anyway that all for now see ya everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or Resident Evil**

**Warning this chapter has lemon/rape of Naruto X Jill. You have been warned!**

**Chapter III-No Death for the strong-Part III-**

"So Wesker is alive. Damn it. The rest of the notes are torn out." Chris said with a frown he wanted to know what else happen.

"So this is Naruto fellow is a friend of Jill. They almost escaped." Sheva said.

"At least we know Jill's alive but she's not alone." Chris said, as Sheva nodded.

Sheva groan as her wound from early still hurt.

"You all right Sheva?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." Sheva lied.

"Ken! We need your help." Felicia said calling her half brother. The young blonde boy nodded and walked forward in front of the group.

"Can you heal it? Felicia asked.

"I don't know my healing isn't as strong as daddy's." Ken said.

"Come on, Ken you can do it. She's a friend of a friend of mommy." Felicia said to the blonde boy.

"You can do it. You can heal others better then Vergil and Viper." Kushina said. Vergil and the red hair girl known as Viper both looked the other way growing bit jealous of young blonde.

"I'll try." Ken nodded. Ken face Sheva's back as he touch the wound as he closed his eyes as his siblings cheered him on. Sheva felt something funny, as she felt a warm feeling touching her wound. Chris could hear the sound of something hissing.

"Done," Ken smiled.

Sheva remove the bandages and was amaze her wound was gone.

"Amazing," Sheva said.

"Way a go Ken. See daddy was right about you!" Felicia hugged Ken.

"It was nothing." Ken blushed while rubbing the back of his head, while smiling.

"Do you know where the rest of the pages are?" Chris asked the children.

"Maybe daddy took them out? Or maybe Mr. Wesker did? Or maybe mommy put the rest in her journal." Viper said while thinking.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" Sheva asked Viper.

"Well…right now. She should be in the ruins. She always told us never go there because red monster nest is there guarding a door." The green haired girl said.

"Well Morrigan it's because the red monsters daddy hates remember? And mommy and her friends make the red monsters because Mr. Wesker asked them." Viper said.

"Red monsters are scary but not as scary as Wesker's guards." Ken said.

"I wonder if Mr. Batty is back." Morrigan wondered.

"Batty?" Chris asked.

"Yeah even though his Mr. Wesker's experiment he's also Morrigan's pet." Vergil said, while sweat dropping.

"Oh," Both Chris and Sheva sweatdrop as they know just who Mr. Batty was and when the last time they saw him.

"Chris we…" Chris cut Sheva off.

"Shh," He told her.

"You guys shouldn't stay here much longer." Vergil told the two B.S.A.A agents.

"Why is that?" Chris asked.

"Because if our dad catches you Mr. Wesker will know. And Mr. Wesker isn't a nice man." Ken said.

"Yeah he's a bad man a very bad man." Felicia said with a frown.

"Yeah, I know Wesker and I know he's a very bad man. That why we're here to help Jill and stop him." Chris told the children.

"If you're here to help mommy then maybe we show them the shortcut." Kushina said as she looked her brothers and sisters.

"Shortcut?" Sheva asked as the children nodded.

"Yeah we use it all the time. Though last time daddy caught us and sealed it off. But he doesn't know about our secret shortcut. Just be careful out there and Mr. Bug he doesn't company especially he's sleeping." Viper warned the B.S.S.A agents.

"Who is Mr. Bug?" Sheva asked Viper.

"You'll see. Daddy and him fought a lot, way before we were born. He couldn't kill Mr. Bug because Mr. Wesker said so. About a day ago we saw Mr. Bug but he wasn't happy to see us so we ran away that's when daddy caught us."

"A little warning, don't let Mr. Bug give you a hug. Its very painful, that's what daddy told us." Felicia told Sheva and Chris as they took the information Jill's children told them, Chris took Jill's dairy in hope of finding the other pages. The children didn't mind though but they begged Chris and Sheva to leave.

"You think they can help daddy?" Ken asked his siblings.

"Who knows, but all we can do is wait like daddy said." Viper said with a sigh.

Kushina walked over to Felicia and whispered to her sister as Felicia gasp and nodded. Kushina gave Felicia five pieces of pages. Felicia quickly rush out of the room hoping to caught up with Chris and Sheva.

"Where did you send Felicia?" Viper asked Kushina.

"There were some pages that mommy torn out. She said something about wanting the truth hidden from Mr. Wesker's eyes and only for daddy and mommy's friends." Kushina told her siblings.

**Down the hallway:**

Chris and Sheva stop when they were halfway down the hall. They heard Felicia called out to their names. Chris told Sheva he'll scout out to see what up ahead, Sheva nod and allow her to see what Felicia wanted.

"Ms. Sheva, Ms. Sheva!" Felicia yelled. Felicia tripped and fell on her face. Sheva ran over to help Felicia.

"Ouch," Felicia rubbed her nose.

"No need to run, I'm here. Is there something else you wanted to tell us?" Sheva ask as Felicia nodded.

"There are mommy's other pages. Mommy kept them hidden even daddy doesn't know about them. Maybe this will help you and Mr. Chris. Please help mommy and daddy, please." Felicia started to tear up, Sheva smiled as the blue haired girl and patted her head. Felicia let out a purring noise a real cat would made, Sheva send Felicia on her way back to her brothers and sisters.

While alone Sheva looked at the missing pages Jill torn out of her dairy.

**Jill's Torn Dairy Pages:**

A month has pass since Naruto and I defeated U-11. Naruto went under a new experiment a prototype Wesker created. I hoped no one discover this what for I am about to write.

Jill was happy to see Naruto again but however he looked different then he was before. He had a tired look in his eyes as if he hasn't slept in weeks. Naruto wore new clothes, wearing black pants along with a Black shirt. Naruto looked clean as if he was given a bath.

"Naruto what did they do to you?" She asked her friend.

Naruto didn't say anything, Naruto sighed as he bare his teeth as he tried to break the handcuffs. It didn't take long but Naruto break the handcuff as he rubbed his right wrist. Naruto looked at Jill from head to toe. Jill wasn't sure what was going on? She wanted to know what happen while she was in a coma.

Naruto suddenly just removed his shirt showing Jill's chest. Jill gasp as she saw a large scar line where his heart was and another scar but this looked new. It was a deep stab mark.

"Naruto?" She said.

"I'm sorry Jill. Forgive me." Naruto took one step forward to Jill as Valentine smile at her friend. Naruto continue walking towards Jill unaware on Naruto's neck there was a red device strapped on the back of his neck.

Jill's eyes widen when she felt Naruto's lips press against hers. Jill broke the kiss and blush from the surprise kiss from her new friend.

"Naruto, stop. This is…" Jill couldn't find the right words.

"I know we barely know each other. But we know each history of one of other, well most of it. But Jill I care about you I really do. You're a beautiful woman and you're one of the toughest woman I have ever known. I don't want anything bad happen to you, the last thing I want is to lose another friend. So please, Jill." Naruto grabbed Jill's arms, she felt him holding her arms with a strong grip. She wasn't sure if he was afraid of losing her or there was something else going on?

Jill looked into Naruto's eyes and saw guilt and loneness. Jill wasn't sure but her feelings for Naruto had grown over the time the time they been together. Naruto was willingly to risk his life so she could escape but in the end Jill was the cause of them remaining on the island, she felt her part of blame. But it wasn't like her to leave friend or anyone who is willingly to give up their lives so others may live.

Jill would be lying to herself, she didn't have strong feelings for the young man before her. Jill was bit older than Naruto but that didn't matter. They care for one another be it out love or friendship.

Jill closed her eyes and felt him kiss her again. Jill felt Naruto's hold of her loosen as she gave in. His hands move down to her hips. As the newly couple tasting one another with their wet kiss, Naruto's hands moved down to Jill's perfect round butt cheeks. Opening her eyes with surprise look but soon calm down when his hands move back up to her hips.

Feeling her young lover's chest, feeling the scars and past wounds he carried on his body. The kiss was so broken as the two were lost in each other eyes. Jill fell down on her knees and undid Naruto's pants and reached inside and gasps for she saw pop out before her very eyes.

Jill open her mouth and took Naruto's large eight inch member into her mouth. Naruto let out soft moan of sounds. Jill bobbed her head up and down. Naruto was bit surprise Jill could handle his size very well. Though Naruto heard Jill gagged few moments. Naruto placed his hands on top of Jill's head and thrust his hips placing him in control over Jill.

Jill felt Naruto's hips suddenly became faster, he thrust his hips faster, thrusting his large penis inside her mouth more, Jill felt the head of the penis hit the back of her throat. Jill started to gagged she felt it reaching down her throat. Jill grabbed Naruto's thighs and try to pull away from him but she couldn't.

Naruto's kept Jill in place, but suddenly Naruto let go of Jill as his penis withdraw from her mouth as Jill gasp for air follow by coughing heavily.

"Sorry Jill, it felt so good." He blushed, Jill cough for a while. Jill felt bit weaken from nearly having her air cut off. Naruto got closer to Jill as he stare down at her. She looked up at and saw his eyes they were different. They weren't blue they were red now. Jill didn't like the look in his eyes.

Naruto grab the front part of Jill's battle-suit and ripped it open exposing Jill's breasts out in the opening. Jill covered her breasts, feeling this was getting a bit of out of hand now.

"Naruto, I think this is enough for now. You're starting to scare me." Jill said, Naruto placed his hands together and perform a quick hand sign. Jill heard something appeared but she didn't see anything.

A pair of hands suddenly grabs Jill's arms from behind holding her arms behind her back. Jill's breasts now fully expose. Jill had nice big round breasts, much like the rest of body, her skin have came pale overtime. Jill's breasts were pale like the rest of her body, Jill's nipples were hard and light brown colored. Jill looked away in embarrassment of Naruto looking at her change body.

But for Naruto however, Jill was beautiful everything about her appearance and body remain the same. The real Naruto knee down while the shadow clone kept hold of Jill's arms. Naruto touch Jill's left and right breasts. He took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on the nipple. Jill shut her eyes while shutting her mouth keeping herself from moaning.

Naruto bite down on Jill's nipple. Jill let out a cried of pain. Naruto than licked the same nipple he bit. While rubbing Jill's right nipple with the tip of his right index finger. She couldn't believe what was going on. Why was Naruto so rough now, he was totally different now, it was only a few minutes ago he was kind and gentle man.

Naruto stood up and grip his penis. Naruto stroke his penis against Jill's breasts rubbing pre-cum on each of her nipples. Naruto saw Jill's breasts were hard, a smile came across his face, he knew Jill was horny as he was though she didn't like what was what going on.

Naruto back away from Jill for a bit, as he started stroking off in front of Jill. Jill didn't try to stare at the young man jerking off in front of her. Naruto's face shown signs of great pleasure while Jill focus her sights on Naruto's face rather than his large penis.

"Cumming," Naruto said with a moan.

Jill closed her eyes as Naruto shot his load of sperm onto Jill. Jill felt his cum-load spunk out. Jill felt Naruto's cum all over the chest area battle-suit and which were her expose breasts. Jill sighed as she believed Naruto was done. But when Jill opened her eyes, she gasps only to see for what she saw, a big a surprise.

'_No way.'_ She thought.

Naruto was still hard as if he never came at all. Jill struggle for freedom, Jill kicked Naruto in the balls as Naruto fell down, she jerked her head back hitting the copy as the copy vanish. Though there was no way out of the cell.

Naruto was groaning in pain holding his lower area while down on his knees. While on his knees, Jill saw a device on his back. Jill was completely shock what she saw on Naruto's back, she wasn't sure what the device was. But she knew whatever it was, it was causing Naruto's odd behavior.

Naruto recovered from Jill's kick, but he was showing signs he was fighting control. The device on his back flash red. Naruto bare his teeth in pain. Naruto looked over at Jill and back hand as she fell on top of the bed in the cell.

Naruto grabbed Jill's legs and easily torn up a piece of the battle-suit area between Jill's legs exposing two private areas. Jill closed her legs.

"No, Naruto don't please. This isn't right, this isn't you. Fight it, fight it you can win." She told him. Naruto was doing his best to fight it. But no good came of fighting it, Naruto grabbed Jill and threw her against the cell's bars. He grabbed by the throat and threw her to the wall.

Jill's back ache in pain from being thrown around by the Uzumaki. Naruto walked over to Jill, looking down at her while the Valentine was groaning in pain. Naruto made another shadow clone to assist him for he was about to do next to Ms. Valentine.

Both Narutos were pulled down their pants. Jill's eyes widen in horror as she shook her head.

"No, No, please don't. Oh God don't Naruto." She begged him. But her words fell deaf to the Uzumaki and his clone. The clone grabbed Jill by her arms and held her down to the floor. Naruto fell to his knees and grab her hips bringing her closer to him. Jill could feel Naruto's penis head rubbing against the entrance of her womanhood.

"_I'm sorry Jill please forgive me."_ Jill now knew what he said those words earlier. Unsure if he could control his actions which was of now. With one thrust, the cell was filled with Jill's scream of agony.

"Ahhh! Take it out! It's too big! You're too big, you're ripping me open! It's hurts!" Jill screamed.

Being at the age of thirty-two, Jill Valentine couldn't believe she would ever encounter the possible chance of being raped, let alone by a young man whom she has strong feelings for. Jill had never been with a man before, she didn't really had the time to have a sexually relationship with one or any man whom she was really close too. Jill's mission that mostly took up her life time was helping the B.S.A.A be rid of B.O.W or any viruses from the world.

Jill continued to scream in pain. She yelled again and again for Naruto to stop, she couldn't handle the size of the young man's penis. Naruto's thrust his hips deeper with each given chance he thrust his way into Jill's lower lips, trying his best to hit Jill's special spot inside her while her once virgin pussy was being pounded.

After what seem like long ten minutes, the pain slowly faded bit by bit. It has been ten minute and Naruto show no signs of orgasm. Though she no longer feels pain but pleasure, Jill still tried her best begging Naruto to stop this. Jill felt herself drawing close to her own orgasm from the deep thrusting he was giving her. Jill felt dirty and shame she couldn't control herself, her pussy grip his penis tightly.

"I'm cumming." He finally gave a sign. Jill couldn't do much at all, the clone kept her arms down and she was pinned down by Naruto. He was going to cum inside her and there was nothing anything or anyone can do to stop it.

The clone let go of Jill's arms, Jill placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder as she shut her eyes as the end was near.

"JILL!" He shouted her name.

"Ah, Naruto OH GOD!" Jill screams as her orgasm hit.

Naruto dump his load inside Jill, Jill panting hard while her face was blushing red from pleasure and embarrassment and shame. She was raped and yet she had an orgasm. Jill could feel Naruto's sperm filling her up, she feel it pouring deep inside of her. The amount of sperm he gave out filling her womb as they were panting together.

Naruto rolled over with Jill, having Jill on top of him.

'_Finally its over.'_ Jill thought.

However, Jill spoke too soon. The clone grabbed her round butt cheeks. Jill's eyes as her mouth hang open but nothing came out. Tears filled her eyes up.

"AH GOD!" She screamed.

The Naruto shadow clone thrust his penis into Jill's second hole. Her asshole, never have done anal before. Jill didn't like the feeling of having two large size meat packets inside of her. The clone was rougher than the original, smashing his hips driving his penis deeper inside of her asshole.

The clone moan with delight, Jill's asshole was wonderful, not as wet as her pussy but just as tight. Both Naruto and his clone was pounding their cocks inside both of her holes. Jill was feeling both pain and pleasure all at once.

She wanted to scream louder but Naruto silence her with a deep kiss. Though she was being sandwich rape by her friend and his clone, Naruto was being gentle when he can while trying to fight for control.

"I'm going to cum!" Both Narutos said. Jill was reaching her second orgasm. Naruto was driving her crazy with pain and pleasure. She knew she won't be walking or standing up straight for a long while.

Jill screams once again, her orgasm came for a second time so soon. This time, both her ass and pussy was completely filled by Naruto's sperm from him and his clone, having being creampie by the Uzumaki. The clone vanished shortly after cumming leaving Valentine and Uzumaki alone together. The device on Naruto's back cracked. Naruto reach back and ripped it off him and threw it away outside of the cell.

Naruto closed his eyes while frowning, he his bare his teeth only for a moment. Jill touched the left side of Naruto's cheek as she gently run her fingers down the whisker marks on his left cheek.

Naruto open his eyes as Jill saw his eyes were blue once again. Naruto was about to speak but he was silence by Jill's kiss. When the kiss was broken, the two fell asleep together.

**Though he raped me, it was against his will. Wesker use a prototype device that can control a person's action even against their will, by what they say or do. The P-30 Wesker calls it and its one of the hated things I have ever faced.**

**Free from control, Naruto kept away from me. Knowing what he did was his fault though it was against his will. Apart of him wanted to mate with me, just not in the way it happen. I was a healthy middle age woman, beautiful to many few men eyes. But to Naruto my beauty was special. I wasn't sure if what Naruto said to me was his own words or words Wesker force him to say.**

**Whatever the case, I love Naruto. Rape or not, these feelings I cannot hide. I have always had feelings for Naruto ever since that day we tried to escape. He grew up as an orphan a rough life, rougher than any of my close friends. **

**Wesker's plan for Naruto to impregnated me with his child, for what reason I wasn't sure at the time, all I care about at the time. Was Naruto okay and will we ever get out of this hellhole?**

**Three days has passed since what happen. Naruto refuse to look me in the eye or even talk to me, let alone get near me. Naruto unwillingly force himself upon me damage him, I caught him rarely falling asleep. Whenever I do, I lay near him only for him to wake up to move away from me.**

**My battle-suit was torn apart. For three days we stayed in the cell naked together. The embarrassment of being naked has long past on the first day. I caught Naruto staring at me whenever my back was turned. **

**Naruto couldn't help himself. I was just gorgeous to his eyes. Being naked together alone in a small cell, it was natural a young man like him, was turned on.**

**During the second day, around morning I woke to a sound. Naruto was pleasuring himself in a corner. I would be lying if I wasn't turn on as well. I knew Naruto wanted me and I wanted him, but we knew what they wanted, but even though we wanted each other for own desire.**

**On the fourth day, Naruto and I were given food and water by the guards. Naruto didn't touch his meal and water. He offers them to me though I was full from mine's. **

**The fifth day came and we were given guards for twenty-four hours. The men offer stare at me knowing they had perverted thoughts. However, their stares were short by Naruto's. He offer stare at them while growling like an animal they say. **

**Two days later, Zabel visit us and that began the real beginning of suffering.**

"What do you want?" Naruto spoke with angry voice.

Raptor chuckle at first he told the guards to leave the room. Once the guards have left, Raptor grabs a nearby chair and put the chair in front of him as he sat down.

"**Boss has been watching you two for a week now. He's recording everything you two been doing, and I do mean everything. I'm not surprise if he's recording this now."** Raptor chuckled. While both Naruto and Jill felt very unease knowing that Wesker have been watching them nonstop.

"What do you want?" Again Naruto asked Raptor.

"**Nothing mate, just want to talk."** Raptor said.

"About what?" Jill asked the B.O.W human.

"**Your relationship, I know mate got hearts for love there. Sorry about the whole controlling parasite thing. Boss's orders he wanted to see how the prototype works, it work…for awhile. Boss is making a new one. One is much stronger than the one you had."** Raptor informs the two. Both Naruto looked over his right shoulder and saw Jill looked afraid.

"I'll kill him." Naruto said with a growl.

"**It's not for you mate. What the boss really wants has really happen. The new prototype will keep things in check."** Raptor said while staring at Jill, but his view of Jill was block by Naruto. Jill hid her nude body behind Naruto.

"And what he really wants?" Naruto asked Raptor.

"**More like you mate. Your blood is special like love, but unlike her. You're blood has very strong immunity and healing. Your blood save my life and gave me power. I guess you can say I own you one huh? Who to say what more like you can do?" **Raptor's words made Naruto worry.

"So he's plan on cloning me?" Naruto glare but Raptor shook his head.

"**No, try it and it failed…a lot. So Boss use the other way."** Raptor ended his words with a chuckle. The two knew what Raptor was talking about.

"**But however we cannot say for sure. Anyway you two need to come with me now."** Raptor got up from the chair and unlocked the cell door.

"What more blood work?" Naruto asked.

"**Nope, you guys need a shower it's been a week has it not? The cell smells like rotten food and something else."** The two sweatdrop together while the human B.O.W laugh.

**Shower room:**

Raptor and the guards stood outside while Jill and Naruto were alone in the shower. Jill washed her body clean, but while doing so she looked over and saw Naruto completely nude. She was looking at her young friend from head to toe.

There were more scars on Naruto's body than she thought. She wasn't sure if they were even scars or not. There were parts of his body that were darker than the other areas of his body.

"Naruto," She spoke.

"Old scars." He said.

"But they."

"Heal? Yeah I know I healed so much the scar sometime doesn't vanish all the time. My body have scars all over but they heal up…well most of them do." He sighs with a sad look. Jill took a step towards him but he placed his left hand in her path.

"Don't." he said.

"Why?" She asked.

He didn't say so she took another step.

"Don't." he said again. But she took another step forward.

"Please don't." He told her. But Jill didn't listen to him, she took another step forward. Naruto's felt something warm against his left hand. He turned to see Jill's hands were holding his left hand. Jill held his left hand against her breasts. Jill looked at him, as Naruto stare the beautiful woman beside him.

"What happens wasn't your fault. You have to accept that." She told him.

"But a part of me wanted that." He bit his bottom lip.

"Only because you wanted me, just not in the way it happens. You wanted to make love to me not rape me." Her words reached his heart. She was right and he knew it.

He remain silence, his eyes told her he was still unsure. But Jill touched the left side of his face, Naruto closed his eyes.

"You've just have to accept what happen. Okay?" He nodded slowly. He opened his eyes and saw her smile.

"I love you Jill." He said his words made her smile widen.

"I love you too. Naruto," Naruto's long frown vanished and was replaced by a smile. It wasn't his infamous smile all who knew him by, but it was the smile that Jill loved.

The newly couple held each other hands together.

"Jill, I'll find a way. We'll get out of here I promise you. We'll be free I promise." But for now, knowing each other their feelings was more important right now. Both held each hands tightly not letting go, they know more pain will await them but not alone. Whatever happens they will do it together.

**It was only a day later Wesker's doctor told me I was pregnant. A boy would be Naruto's and mine's first born.**

**Chris if you are reading this, please don't be angry at Naruto. It wasn't his fault and please put a stop to Wesker.**

**End of Jill's torn Dairy pages:**

Sheva was having mix emotion right now, anger, sad and happiest all together after reading it. Sheva wasn't sure if she wanted to share this with Chris at all. Jill being one of his closest friends of his former team was nearly wipeout.

"Sheva!" She heard Chris's voice.

"I'm coming!" Sheva yelled.

Sheva put the torn pages away and store them in her notebook.

Once Sheva and Chris met up with each other, Sheva saw Chris found a new machinegun and saw many dead soldiers that worked for Wesker.

"You seem busy." Sheva smirked at Redfield.

"While you were busy, I ran into some of our friends. Come on lets go we need to find Excella. Maybe she'll tell us what's really going on here." Sheva nod as she agrees with her partner.

Sheva and Chris travel through the Tricell Facility traveling half way through the disposal facility.

Chris noticed some of the bodies of the Uroboros soldiers lay on the ground dead. None of them were gun down like the others. But they were stab as some were cut in half and others were slice to piece.

"What could have done this?" Shave said with a frown.

"Let's not stay around and find out." Chris said, coldly as it sound. Sheva knew her partner was right.

Sheva and Chris turned on the power to reach their exit but however, a new threat came their way. Sheva heard a noise once the power was turned on. The sound of a beast letting out a battle cried.

Chris looked at his young partner as the two nodded.

Suddenly the two B.S.A.A. agents heard a man's shouting voice.

"**RASENGAN!"** The ground quake for a moment, suddenly Chris and Sheva saw a giant beast being blasted in their pathway. The beast had no head but its body was bug-like, so bug-like it was close to that of a Cockroach a very big one.

The giant Cockroach grew its missing head back. The B.O.W Cockroach stared at the two and started to walk towards them.

"So this is Mr. Bug." Sheva said while sweatdropping with Chris.

Mr. Bug was a giant B.O.W Uroboros Cockroach, but he had another name. a name very fitting to its appearance and power.

**The Reaper**.

**End of chapter III**

**Next chapter-No Death for the Strong-Old friends and new enemies.**

**Sorry for being so late of updating this everyone, have been playing Resident Evil 6. I can't get enough of the game. I love it! But I needed to pull myself away from it or I will never find the time to update any of my fics!**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
